Black World
by Aki 'Suki' Raven
Summary: Dunia penuh dengan kegelapan? Memang . Apa ada jangan keluar? Mungkin. Apa kau benar benar ingin memiliki ku? ... Aku ingin alasan yang jelas SASUKE! Aku takut ... Tidak perlu takut , aku disini ... - Black World -


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuIno , ShikaKarin , NaruShion , and others**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING! OOC , Bahasa kurang mengenakkan-,- , sedikit Humor Garing , and others**

 **'BLACK WORLD'**

 **Chapter 1**

'Tap tap tap'

Langkah kaki seorang pria terdengar di sepanjang lorong menuju markas utama.

'Cklek'

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah datang. Mereka sudah cukup lama menunggumu. Lebih baik kau segera ke sana, sebelum mereka membunuhmu." ucap seorang wanita dengan nada lemah lembut , namun sorot matanya terlihat tegas.

"Hn" gumam pria itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan wanita yang tadi 'menyapa'-nya

"Jika bukan karena kau adalah anak dari ketua utama, sudah kutonjok muka dinginmu itu" gumam wanita itu sembari menggenggam erat bolpoin hitam 'teman bekerja'-nya hingga terdengar bunyi 'takk'.

"Ah, yare yare , sepertinya aku harus membeli bolpoin baru" ucap wanita itu kepada dirinya sendiri

"Ck! Kuso! Mau berapa lama lagi sih kita menunggunya?" ucap seorang pria yang memiliki tato sehitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Woof" seekor anjing yang bersamanya pun terdengar- ikut –mengeluh.

"Mendokusai na~~" keluh pria berambut nanas yang tengah duduk di dibangku yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Minna-san … kuharap kalian tetap bersabar, pasti sebentar lagi 'dia' datang" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah yang tengah berusaha mencairkan suasana yang- entah kenapa –sempat menegang.

"Cih! Kau memang selalu membela Sasuke , ne~~ Karin?!" ucap pria 'tato-segitiga-dipipi'.

"Bukannya aku membelanya Kiba, aku hanya mencoba berpikir positif, kau tahu?!" ralat Karin-'wanita-berambut merah' kepada rekan kerjanya.

"Ck! Berhentilah bertengkar, Karin! Kiba!" geram 'pria-kepala nanas' dengan sedikit membentak.

"Kau harusnya membelaku Shikamaru!" protes Karin.

"Aku tidak akan membela siapapun" ucap Shikamaru.

"Huuuh~~ Merepotkan saja. Ino coba hubungi ke-"

'Cklek'

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh tegap, berambut raven, serta iris onyx yang tajam.

"Oi Teme! Hahh~ akhirnya kau datang" pria berambut Kuning itupun menghampiri sosok 'Teme a.k.a Sasuke' dan langsung merangkulnya.

"Ck! Lepaskan aku Dobe!" protes Sasuke sembari mencoba menyingkirkan tangan si 'Dobe'.

"Kami semua menunggumu" ucap Pria berambut pria berambut panjang yang tengah terlihat sedang bersandar di tembok pojok ruangan.

"Benar! Karena Sasuke-san sudah datang sebaiknya kita mulai saja rapatnya. Benarkan Shikamaru-taichou?" ucap wanita berambut pirang pucat yang mulai berjalan mendekat kearah mejanya.

"Merepotkan. Baiklah , karena Sasuke sudah datang , mari kita mulai rapatnya! Jadi silahkan duduk bersama partner kalian di bangku yang sudah di sediakan" ucap Shikamaru mulai mengatur para 'anak buah'-nya.

" Hai' " ucap semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan dengan serentak.

"Huhh~ Rapat yang melelahkan… Benarkan Shion-chan?" keluh pria berambut kuning jabrik.

"Sudahlah Naruto … Jangan mengeluh lagi … Lagipula pembahasan mengenai misi tadi tidak terlalu berat" ucap Shion yang ada di sampingnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Naruto pun tampak ingin protes, tetapi ketika melihat Shion berhenti melangkah, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa Shion-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut bingungnya.

Seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Shion segera berlari menghampiri seseorang yang 'lebih asyik' daripada pria yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ino-chaaan~~" sapa-teriak- Shion dengan suara melengkingnya.

Ino yang merasa dipanggil pun segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Shion …" ucap Ino begitu menyadari kehadiran Shion dan langsung tersenyum senang.

"He? Kau tidak bersama Sasuke-san?" tanya Shion saat menyadari bahwa Ino hanya sendiri.

"Shika sedang meminjamnya untuk merundingkan formasi penyerangan tentang misi besok" ucap wanita blonde tersebut.

"ah, souka. Kalau begitu kita ke café saja!" usul Shion bersemangat.

"Aaa .. baiklah , tapi bagaimana dengan dia?" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Shion.

"Oh ya! Baiklah , Naruto-kuun~~.." ucap Shion memanggil partner-nya.

"Ah! I-Iya Shion-chaann~~?" tanggap Naruto cepat. Dia punya firasat jika dia akan diajak makan siang oleh partner-nya.

"Kami pergi dulu yaa~~ Jaa ne~~" teriak Shion sembari menarik tangan Ino dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"He?" Naruto sweatdrop seketika.

\- 1 menit sudah berlalu -

Lorong menuju mansion pun masih terasa hening, sebuah seringai pun tampak diujung bibir Pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Souka, Kau akan mendapat hukuman dari ku ne~~ Shi-on-chan" ucap Naruto dengan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Apa kau kelelahan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita blonde yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang berukuran king size.

"Hn. Shikamaru benar-benar memeras otakku" keluh sang pria sembari berjalan mendekat kearah wanita-nya.

"Souka, Ingin kupijat?" Ino mencoba membantu untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah pria-nya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Sasuke memastikan wanita-nya.

"Tentu, Kemarilah" Ino pun sedikit bergeser , mencoba memberi ruang pria-nya.

"Hn" sasuke hanya menggumam kecil.

\- To be Continued -


End file.
